Secreto a Voces
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Acorralado en una banca del gimnasio, las chicas (y Nathan) masacran con preguntas a Iván. Ahora que saben que hay alguien que le gusta, sin saber que él está escuchando tras la puerta. Resueltas a ayudarlo, aún contra su voluntad, no hacen más que incomodar más al par de heroes ahora que Keith sabe que le gusta a Iván y éste sabe que lo sabe. Keith e Iván ya no saben como evitarse


**Secreto a Voces.**

**Capítulo 01. **_**Chismes.**_

Él jamás se consideró a sí mismo como una persona entrometida, mucho menos alguien chismoso. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, cualquiera hubiera sido curioso. Sobre todo él, de alma caritativa, inocente y amable, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitase.

Y, en ese momento, una interrupción pedía a gritos ser convocada.

Cualquier cosa para detener ese casual acoso al que el pobre chico era sometido.

Sentado en una banca junto a la puerta del vestidor de varones, los quejidos de _Origami Cyclone_ se escuchaban débiles comparados con las escandalosas voces de las tres terribles féminas del equipo de súper héroes (Había sido regañado y corregido tantas veces por _Fire Emblem_, que tratarlo como a una chica ya le era natural) que lo tenían asediado y bajo un riguroso interrogatorio.

— Te sudan las manos, desvías la mirada, quieres mantenerte cerca aunque evitas estar en el mismo espacio y te pones nervioso si te dirige la palabra — Nathan, tan suspicaz como lo era para cosas de este tipo, le acorralaba con su argumento —. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Keith sonrió tras la puerta, recordando los consejos qué aunque no le habían podido ser del todo útiles, las chicas se los habían dado basados en sus experiencias y buena fe. Por ello se propuso también ayudar, dándole una opinión masculina una vez que encarara al muchacho en los vestidores de una manera un poco más privada. Por experiencia propia, sabía que esos temas podrían ser un poco embarazosos. Por ello, en lugar de salir de su escondite y terminando por ceder a esperar a que las féminas le aconsejaran (o acabaran masacrándolo con su insistencia) el ex –_King of Heroes_, permaneció tras la puerta, dispuesto a tomar el hombro del muchacho en cuanto entrara para dirigirse a las duchas del lugar.

Un golpe seco de la goma de un tenis contra las duelas de madera y el gritillo mal contenido de una voz verdaderamente femenina, le hicieron imaginar al Mago del Viento la expresión que ahora mismo Karina debía de tener el rostro sorprendido, mas poco le preparó para la rápida y acertada deducción que la chica del hielo hizo mucho antes de que él pusiera sus engranes a trabajar.

— Es una de nosotras ¿Verdad? –La aguda pregunta le brotó como el siseo de una víbora a lo que la exclamación ahogada con la palma de su mano hizo que el grito de sorpresa del propio rubio, fuera disimulado con el mismo gesto de Pao- Lin.

— ¿Es de aquí? ¿Una de nosotras tres?

— Dos, Pao-Lin— Le corrigió Karina —. Alguna de nosotras dos.

Una nueva discusión comenzó a razón de un indignado Nathan y una totalmente tosca Karina. Y la verdad, si pudiera adivinar los pensamientos de Iván, Keith estaba seguro que agradecía aquella desviación del tema. Él mismo, de estar en esa banca, estaría profundamente agradecido.

Una nueva exclamación ahogada y el sonido ligero de un cuerpo cayendo sobre un mueble -que sólo un oído atento podría haber escuchado- alertaron a Keith de que alguien se había sentado junto al rubio ninja.

—Entonces ¿Soy yo, o _Blue Rose_? — Podía imaginar a Pao-Lin cerca de de Iván, haciendo los ojos bien grandes. Un nuevo rechinido de la suela de los tenis sobre la encerada duela del piso del gimnasio y la muerte de la reinante discusión de hace un momento, le dieron una idea al héroe tras la puerta, que la atención estaba nuevamente sobre su colega.

—No…yo…

Una carcajada limpia silenció a Ivan. Nathan, amante del protagonismo tal cual era, le calló para poder cobrarse un poco la insolencia de Karina —No es ningún de _nosotras_, cariño —Enfatizó al incluirse entre el apelativo femenino —. Pero si es alguien entre nosotros.

Ivan ahogó un grito, mientras que Keith, de su lado de la pared, mostró una mueca confundida. Aquello parecía un acertijo. _No es ninguna de nosotras, pero si es alguien entre nosotros._

_Origami _ no pudo reprimir esta vez un grito de verdad al momento en que Karina, de mente rápida (o al menos más rápida que la del denominado _Wind Wizard_), profería la sentencia que el propio Nathan había obviado hace apenas un instante — Te gusta uno de los chicos...

La revelación dejó a más de uno mudo, dentro y fuera del cuarto. Y al parecer, sin fuerzas para refutarlo, el antiguo rey se planteó que en ese momento Iván asentía con la cabeza. Esa era una fuerte, realmente fuerte declaración. Y tan directa, que siquiera él podía mal interpretar. Por un momento, deteniendo el golpeteo incesante dentro de su cabeza, guardó la compostura. Fuera como fuere, el chico era un gran compañero de trabajo. Y él no era nadie para juzgar.

Pronto, el ajetreo inundó nuevamente la sala de entrenamiento cuando las chicas más jóvenes (nuevamente integró a _Fire Emblem_ dentro del grupo de mujeres en el equipo de súper héroes de una manera natural) retomaron su interrogatorio para saber la identidad del "afortunado" (como había dicho _Dragón Kid_) en cuestión.

La risa estridente y extrañamente femenina del hombre de cabello rosa detuvo las preguntas, y con aire de quien conoce mucho y dice poco, volvió a adjudicarse el protagonismo hablando como todo un detective que llega a la más brillantes de las deducciones —Haz estado mirándole mucho todos estos meses de una forma que va más allá del respeto. Te lo dije hace un rato, te sudan las manos, y contestas nervioso cuando se dirige a ti —Iván soltó un chillido como el sonido de un ratón acorralado —. Ese hombre que te gusta es un galán muy apuesto, dedicado y con alto sentido de justicia.

— ¿El inútil de _Oji-san_? ¿_Tiger_? — Karina soltó, sorprendida. En su interior, Keith se sintió tan aliviado como frustrada estaba la Fría Reina de la Justicia. Al ser _Wild Tiger_, aún podía darle consejo, pues de haberse tratado de alguien como Antonio o Barnaby, estaría completamente perdido. Kotetsu, en cambio, aunque impulsivo, compartía un buen sentido de lo que es lo justo y lo correcto, cosa que bien podría encaminar al muchacho por ahí de una manera caballerosa. No olvidando también que el veterano no sólo era viudo, sino también padre, por lo que habría que tener cuidado en muchos procederes.

— Mmmh… ¿Así que piensas que _Tiger_-San es apuesto, _cariño_? Me gustaría decir que me sorprende, pero comparto tu opinión…De cualquier forma, no deberías preocuparte de _Little Handsome _por eso. _Somos_ otros tus rivales —Un amago de protesta que provino tanto del pequeño rubio, como de la _Idol _polar tratando de acallar al estrambótico empresario, quien, por el sonido de la duela, se adivinaba haciéndose hacia atrás con su particular movimiento de caderas, para salir del alcance de la chica y el muchacho —. Estoy hablando de otro de nuestros guapos compañeros. Rubio, alto, con unos pectorales tan grandes como su corazón y que siempre anda en las nubes…

Keith, a ese punto, se mostró genuinamente confundido. Rubio, alto, con grandes pectorales y que siempre andaba en las nubes.

Barnaby. No podría ser otro sino Barnaby.

'_Pobre y pequeño Origami Cyclone' —_pensó_._ Barnaby, aunque amable y cordial (y un mucho más accesible a últimas fechas) seguía siendo una persona increíblemente complicada. A _Wild-Kun_ le había tomado al menos un año y muchos rompederos de cabeza (literalmente hablando sí se centraban en su profesión), el compaginar con él. El chico no la tendría nada fácil. Y aún así, pensaba darle su apoyo. Para eso estaban los amigos.

Y, a pesar de la rápida fluidez de sus pensamientos hacia Barnaby, la mención de su nombre le trajo a tierra de nuevo, constando que a veces era un poco lento. Para ese momento, escuchando el apodo de _AirHead_ (el cual, fuera de molestarlo, había aprendido a apreciar), se dio cuenta que de alguna manera, la plática había girado en torno a él.

—…es un hombre apuesto y muy caballeroso. El que tenga siempre buen ánimo podría ser algo bueno para ti. A veces eres tan negativo que resulta desagradable — Pudo escuchar a Karina, sin delicadeza de ningún tipo, siendo osca pero con buenas intenciones —. Al menos te iría mejor que con _Tiger_, que es un viejo bueno para nada.

—Ajá… ¿Tratando de deshacerte de posible competencia? Bien pensado, preciosa — Nathan casi cantó —. Pero la rubia tiene razón. Esto podría ser algo bueno para ti. Y mientras no te fijes en Antonio, tienes mi apoyo para todo lo que quieras.

Si bien, había podido tomar alguna parte de la conversación que no había escuchado, ahora volvía a estar del todo perdido ¿Hablaban de quién? ¿Un buen cambio positivo? ¿Competencia? ¿Antonio? Lo mejor sería, de manera más directa, preguntarle a _Origami _sin rodeos. Apenas entrara por la puerta del vestidor se disculparía por escuchar esa plática privada y seguido le daría consejos de hombre a hombre, cual figura paterna, de ahí le ofrecería todo el apoyo y buen ánimo que pudiera aportar, como buen amigo.

Pasar por esa etapa de enamoramiento en la adolescencia siempre era una cosa difícil. Y qué él supiera, Iván vivía sólo o algo por el estilo.

—Agradezco su interés, pero no creo que sea una buena idea — Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Keith escuchó la voz de Iván, que si bien hablaba bajo, intentaba dejar claro un punto —, yo no esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta, pero intentaré ser menos obvio. Lo mejor será que _Sky High-San_ jamás sepa lo que siento por él.

El Mago del Viento se quedó petrificado ante esa declaración. Por primera vez su cabeza realmente se llenó de aire y su mente se quedó en blanco, porque, de haber estado en sus cinco sentido, hubiera podido escuchar el ruido del muchacho al levantarse de la banca y la puerta del vestuario abrirse. Para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, Iván, dentro del cuarto, le miraba de manera sorprendida con un dejo de puro terror en sus facciones.

—_Sk..Sky High- San_…— apenas pudo tartamudear —… ¿Escuchó usted la conversación allá afuera?

—…No…— Y por primera vez en su vida, fingiendo que amarraba las agujetas de sus zapatos, Keith Goodman mintió.


End file.
